Right Hand
by W. Lily
Summary: "Hinata.. apa kau tidak merasa jijik melihat tanganku ini?"/"Kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"/"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan tanganku..."/"Aku menyukainya."/"Eh?"/ Warning inside. RnR?


**...**

 **Right Hand  
T, Romance, Family, Humor.**

 **Naruto** **© K. Masashi  
Right Hand © Lily!**

 **Warning(!): headcanon, typo(s) and other. Enjoy!**

 **Fic(yang harusnya) untuk NH 1** **st** **Canoniversary  
Prompt: Spring**

 **...**

* * *

Hinata terus memandangi tangan kanan Naruto, wajahnya datar penuh aura intimidasi―menurut Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka, Hinata yang terkenal lemah lembut kalau sudah dalam mode seperti ini lebih menakutkan dari Sakura bahkan mungkin Nenek Tsunade?

Sambil meneguk ludahnya takut-takut Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan tangan kanannya pelan-pelan kebalik tubuhnya. Tapi rasanya percuma karena tatapan istrinya terasa menembus dadanya.

"Jadi, Naruto- _kun_ belum mengganti perbannya?"

Naruto tersentak saat manik _lavender_ Hinata berganti menatap wajahnya. Keringat dingin semakin deras menuruni pelipis wajahnya, tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa merinding akibat tatapan datar Hinata yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menusuk.

"U-un…" Naruto menjawab. Yang terpikir oleh otak sederhananya saat ini adalah menghindari tatapan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya. Rasanya beberapa tahun yang lalu Naruto pernah mendapat tatapan yang sama dari Neji, bedanya mungkin Neji lebih, lebih dan lebih menakutkan. Hah, seperti yang diharapkan dari adik Neji.

"Selama tiga hari penuh?"

"A-aa, sejak terakhir kali kau menggantinya―" Naruto semakin menciut saat dirasanya ada aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata, kemudian cepat-cepat pria itu melanjutkan, "―Hi-Hinata, kau mengerti 'kan aku sangat payah menggunakan tangan kiriku, j-jadi aku tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri."

Naruto tidak bohong, memang itu kenyataannya. Sebelum menikah dengan Hinata Naruto selalu meminta bantuan Sakura atau pihak Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk memasangkan perbannya. Pernah dia mencoba memasangnya sendiri tapi jadinya malah berantakan dan tak tertutup dengan sempurna bahkan hampir saja membuat seorang anak kecil menangis saat tak sengaja melihat tangan kanannya yang seperti daging busuk itu karena lilitannya yang tiba-tiba lepas saat di depan umum.

Meminta bantuan orang lain? Tidak bisa, ini misi solonya. Dan yang lebih buruk lokasi misinya di tengah hutan.

Hinata menghela napas, wajahnya kembali melembut. Tak ayal membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Bahu Narutopun ikut melemas ketika melihat Hinata _nya_ sudah kembali ke mode malaikat. Ternyata tanpa dia sadari dia terus menahan napasnya.

Hinata mencoba mengerti ―tidak, Hinata memang selalu mengerti Naruto. Pria itu hanya terlalu malas mengganti perbannya sendiri. Padahal tak perlu terlalu rapi cukup menggantinya saja secara teratur supaya tak menjadi sarang kuman dan sebagainya. Tak mengertikah pria itu Hinata begitu mengkhawatirkannya?

Hinata menarik lembut tangan kanan Naruto yang sedari tadi terus disembunyikan pria itu dibalik tubuhnya. Digenggamnya lembut tangan yang selalu mengeluarkan _rasengan_ itu, perbannya penuh debu dan ada beberapa lilitan yang terlepas. Walau masih tertutup Hinata yakin ada beberapa goresan luka di tangan yang terbuat dari gen _Shodai_ Hokage itu. Sepertinya Naruto menghadapi beberapa pertempuran saat misinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ mandilah, setelah itu aku akan menggantikan perbannya.."

...

...

Naruto memandangi dengan diam Hinata yang tengah melilitkan perban di tangannya dengan telaten. Beberapa kali sesuatu yang empuk mengenai kulit tangannya yang belum dililit perban, membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat sadar apa benda empuk tersebut. Walaupun matanya sesekali kembali melirik.

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada Hinata, tapi Naruto merasa hal itu percuma. Karena tanpa ditanyapun dia sudah mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Hinata. Tapi ini untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari 'benda empuk' itu dan mengisi keheningan yang menyapa mereka.

"Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa… kau tidak merasa jijik saat melihat tanganku ini?"

Gerakan Hinata terhenti, sulung Hyuuga yang sudah resmi menjadi Uzumaki itu lalu menatap bingung suaminya. "Kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"

Pergerakan Hinata membuat Naruto tersentak. Alih-alih menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya, wajah Hinata yang menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos malah membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto tergerak. "K-kau lihat sendiri 'kan, tanganku ini terlihat seperti daging busuk. Bahkan pernah membuat anak kecil menangis hanya dengan melihatnya."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Sudah kubilang, kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa reaksi Hinata berbeda dari yang Naruto pikirkan.

Hinata kemudian mengenggam tangan Naruto yang baru setengah di perban itu lalu menempelkannya di pipi putih tembamnya. Menggenggamnya lembut sambil sesekali menggesekkan jari-jemarinya yang terasa kasar itu ke pipi lembutnya. Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Di pikirannya terputar memori tentang seseorang. Seorang bocah pirang yang selalu dia perhatikan diam-diam, tengah berlatih _jutsu_ dan melempar _shuriken_. Saat _jutsu_ dan _shuriken_ nya tak berhasil sesuai harapan, bocah tersebut akan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan tiba-tiba, mulutnya terus mengumpat dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak juga bisa menguasainya yang kemudian hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin. Tapi tak lama kemudian, bocah yang terlihat sangat kurus itu kembali bangkit. Mencoba sekali lagi, sekali lagi dan sekali lagi sampai akhirnya dia menguasainya.

"Naruto- _kun_ … aku selalu, selalu menyukai sosok Naruto- _kun_ yang tengah berjuang dan berusaha keras. Sosokmu yang tak pernah menyerah walau berkali-kali gagal. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan ini―" Hinata memindahkan tangan Naruto dari pipi ke dadanya, memeluknya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang teramat berharga. "―ini adalah salah satu bukti perjuanganmu untuk membawa kembali teman berhargamu. Bukankah begitu? Jadi apa alasanku untuk merasa jijik bahkan sampai tidak menyukainya?"

Senyum Hinata melebar membuat matanya setengah terpejam, menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona merah kebahagiaan. Sedangkan Naruto, dia terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar, hati dan jiwanya bergetar bahagia. Bersamaan dengan itu ada sesuatu yang tak dapat dia tahan lagi.

Tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Hinata kini berbalik menggenggamnya kemudian menarik wanita itu mendekat. Tangan Naruto yang lain kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Hinata, lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata yang menurutnya sedikit menghalangi wajah cantik istrinya.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam menerima perlakuan Naruto, walau jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar keras. Padahal sudah berminggu-minggu sejak mereka menikah, tapi hanya saat seperti ini saja dia belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan suaminya.

Tapi tak lama, keterkejutan menyerangnya saat Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya. Tak hanya mencium tapi kemudian melumat bahkan menjilat bibir yang selalu terasa manis itu. Saat Hinata hendak membalas ciuman tersebut Naruto malah melepaskannya.

"Hinata, aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi, tapi karena kau mengatakan itu semua aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi… jadi, biarkan aku―"

"―t-tunngu!"

Hinata langsung menahan Naruto ketika pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia pun sangat ingin bermesraan dengan suaminya, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus dia beritahukan pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun pria itu harus secepatnya mengetahuinya.

"A-ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Naruto- _kun._ "

Sejenak Hinata terdiam, tiba-tiba dia merasa malu menatap Naruto. Sedangkan pria itu diam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah istrinya. Setelah menemukan kata-kata yang cocok, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Naruto lalu dengan gerakan pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik di telinga suaminya.

Awalnya Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti saat Hinata sampai berbisik di telinganya saat di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi tak lama kemudian matanya membelalak kaget.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Naruto-** _ **kun,**_ **kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah…"**

 **-END-**

 **A/N:** fic ini seratus persen hasil imajinasi author, kalau berbeda dengan fakta lapangan yang ada mohon dimaafkan. Berkenan review? ^^


End file.
